I Never Got to Tell You
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: During a case Tony is shot...his life hangs in the balance. In Paradise he meets Kate again, will he ever tell her how he really feels about her. He now must make a choice he either live or dies either way he will lose one woman he loves. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. If I did, then Jeanne wouldn't even be a period on the page. As it is, she's around and Belisarius Productions and CBS own all the characters. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. If you want to use them at all, then all you have to do is ask._

_A/N: This story came about because we never did really find out how Tony felt about Kate. It was often insinuated that he liked her, and their characters were from completely the opposite end of the spectrum, but I wanted to explore this idea. Tate all the way, with an appearance of the rest of the team. A big thank you to my friend, EmyPink, you inspired me to write this, thanks to __**All These Things That I've Done.**__ Also the wonderful help she gives. Thanks Em! Please Read and review, enjoy._

The team had split up to cover the base house that they had heard gunfire coming from. McGee was teamed up with Ziva, while DiNozzo followed closely behind Gibbs. Gibbs of late had tried to separate Tony and Ziva as much as possible. They worked off one another, not just teasing and having fun, but physically and emotionally. Gibbs and Tony walked slowly through the rear gate, their weapons drawn. Tony glanced behind to see the secondary line behind him comprising of armed marine MPs. He was confident that they wouldn't be needed, but you never knew with psycho marines with guns in their houses. Gibbs crept close to the rear door that led into the kitchen. He spoke into his cuff microphone transmitter.

"Ziva, McGee, we're in position," Gibbs whispered.

"Okay, boss," McGee replied over the earwig. "We're very nearly there as well!"

Tony grinned at Gibbs who grimaced, "You better get there fast or he'll know we're here!"

"On station, Gibbs," Ziva replied before McGee could utter another word.

"On my mark," Gibbs said into his cuff, "three, two, one, now!"

Tony crashed through the rear door ahead of Gibbs. Gibbs entered behind him. The house was quiet, save the noise in the front room. Ziva and McGee were clearing that area. Gibbs moved ahead of Tony. He swung gun first into the hallway. Tony followed closely behind him. Gibbs walked slowly up the hallway, until he reached the door under the staircase. Tony moved to one side and Gibbs to the other. Gibbs nodded his head. Tony opened the door. Both men swung inwards, weapons covering the doorway. Tony's other hand found the light switch and the room was illuminated.

"Clear," Gibbs shouted. They turned back towards the hallway on their left. It took a few more minuets as both two-man teams swept the ground floor of the house.

"Nothing down here, Gibbs," Ziva said as she and McGee met up with Gibbs and Tony.

Gibbs looked at the other three members of his team. Gibbs managing the order without an accusing glare. "DiNozzo, you and David sweep the upper level." Gibbs then turned to McGee. "You're with me, McGee!"

As Gibbs and McGee left the house and walked out to the truck, Tony stared after them for a moment. "Did he just put us together? Wow, Gibbs is really desperate!"

"Come on Tony, let's not try and guess the motives of our glorious leader." Ziva pulled at his coat sleeve. Tony turned and grinned at her, his eyes glued onto the only part of her anatomy visible.

"Quit looking at my ass!" Ziva said slightly irritably.

"Sorry," Tony replied as he forced his eyes away, a smile still playing across his face.

They reached the landing on the second floor of the house. Their weapons were drawn once more as they began to steadily clear the rooms on the top floor. They made their way slowly down the long corridor. Tony and Ziva checked each room, more or less lackadaisically. As they reached the final room, Tony turned and grinned at Ziva as they heard Gibbs and McGee return to the house. Too busy not paying attention to his surroundings, Tony seemed to be taking this search for Marine PFC McMichaels quite sedately. The marine appeared from out of nowhere, wielding a Berretta 9mm.

"Tony!" Ziva screamed a warning as she leapt for the floor.

Tony's reaction was too slow, slugs smashing into his bulletproof vest. He wasn't as lucky after that as more slugs tore through his right leg and cut a path down the right side of his face. Another bullet passed between chinks in two protective pieces of Kevlar and passed through his lower stomach. More luck than expert shooting by a Marine Corp Brig prisoner.

Ziva reacted in an instant as Tony's bloodied body drop to the floor. As her anger and frustration took a hold of her, she moved in one in action. Raising the SIG and pointing the gun directly at McMichales' head, two bullets smashed into his skull, flinging him backwards. Gibbs and McGee tramped up the stairs at a run. Ziva dropped to the floor, shock, pain and disbelief running over her face. Tears ran down her face, her sobs inaudible.

"What happened, Ziva?" McGee bent down next his friend. Ziva stared at him, no words formed in her open mouth.

Gibbs walked up to the body of the dead marine. Gibbs stood over the body of the marine and viciously kicked the dead man hard several times over. McGee rose from his place next to Ziva, walking over to Tony's bloody body. He stopped and stared at him. Suddenly McGee ran for the bathroom off to their left, burying his head into the sink, and puking his guts out. Gibbs got control of his anger again and holstered his weapon.

He knelt down in Tony's rapidly pooling blood. Placing his finger on Tony's neck, there was a faint pulse.

"He's alive, and he has a pulse." He slowly let out his breath. His eyes flicked to Ziva, who had yet to move. He felt for the pulse again. "It's weak!"

He grabbed his hander kerchief and pressed it against the deep gash on Tony's temple to stem the bleeding.

"Ziva, I need you to get me a medivac," Gibbs whispered. Ziva sat still, in deep shock. Something that surprised Gibbs, she had been trained by Mossad to beat this, but she looked like she was in another world.

"David," Gibbs roared at her, "get a medivac here right now."

_A/N: What do you think so far?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in the story are all mine._

_A/N: So I'm finally back with the next chapter. Tony has been rushed to hospital__ but within himself he has to make a choice. Either to stay in the land of the living with Ziva__ or to follow Kate into eternity. A big thanks to EmyPink my beta and awesome friend. You're the greatest._

The helicopter touched down on the roof of Bethesda Naval Hospital. A team of doctors waited as the helicopter's paramedics pulled the unconscious Anthony DiNozzo from the chopper. The team of doctors made their way to paramedics.

"What have we got?" the lead Doctor asked.

"Bullet wounds to stomach, legs and chest," one of the paramedic's announced. "Passed between the Kevlar in the vest, bloody miracle he's still alive."

"Right, let's get him to Theater Three," the doctor acknowledged. "I would have to say this agent has a guardian angel."

Gibbs climbed out of the helicopter before he pulled a still dazed Ziva from the chopper. They bobbed down and moved quickly towards the team of doctors. The Doctors and Tony were now close to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs slid through and pulled Ziva behind him.

"How's he doing, Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"You shouldn't be here," the young doctor replied. He backpedaled at Gibbs' look. "He's stable, but he's lost a large amount of blood. We're taking him to theater immediately."

"Will he be okay, Doctor?" Ziva asked for the first time in half an hour.

The young doctor shrugged. "It's hard to say, ma'am. He may get through the operation, but fail to recover or he could slip into a coma." He saw the look of fear on Ziva's face.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm just giving you the facts." The elevator doors opened and the team of doctors trundled Tony down the hallway to the operating theater.

Gibbs pulled Ziva after him and sat her down on the seat. He stood over her, looking down. "Now do you see the importance of rule number twelve. It's to keep you safe from these things."

XXXXXXXX

When Tony awoke, he was swaying lazily on something. 'This isn't right, I was just shot.' He stared down; he still wore his bloodied shirt and trousers.

"_Hello, Tony." Tony jerked himself up quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. _

_He turned to take in the sights that were around him. He was lying in a hammock on a beach. Standing only a few feet away stood __C__aitlin Todd, dress in a pair of bikini briefs, a matching hat and towel draped around her neck and down her chest. Tony's eyes wandered and he smiled widely. _

_Kate noticed this and had to look down at herself. "DiNozzo!" _

"_I didn't do anything, Kate," Tony said defensively. "Hell, I don't even know where the hell I am."_

_Kate glared at him for an instant, and then relaxed. "You're in paradise!"_

"_You're telling me." Tony eyed Kate up and down._

_Kate gave him a cold, hard look. "You jerk! You're at the point between life and death."_

_Tony looked around. "Crap, I knew this was too good to be true." _

_He slowly lay back down in the hammock and he turned his head to the side slightly as Kate walked over to him. "So what happens now, Kate?"_

_Kate sighed, regret and sadness filling her voice. "You have a choice. You can choose to die or you can choose to live. That was more then I got!"_

_Tony bolted __upright, realisation echoing through his head now. 'Ari!'_

_Kate was no longer dressed in the bikini brief__s and towel. Now__ she was wearing the clothes that she had died in, and in her forehead was the bullet hole. _

"_I'm sorry, Kate. I should have protected you or something." Tony took her hand, but Kate pulled away angrily._

"_No, Tony. It's all well and good to say stuff like that," Kate snarled agitatedly. "You say things like that, but you yourself know that you couldn't have saved me. So don't start, your mouth is writing cheques your body can't cash."_

"_That's not what I meant, Katie," Tony called after her as Kate walked down the beach away from him, still furious at him._

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs paced the waiting room. He checked his watch for the third time in two minutes. Gibbs had forgotten how long he had actually been pacing the waiting room, he lost track after the third hour. Ziva had done little except sit in immutable silence and stare at the wall. Occasionally Gibbs thought he saw her eyes tear up. He was tempted to lecture her about his rules again, but as he started to sit down next to her, his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said, rising and walking over to the window.

Jenny Shepard's voice felt like a healing balm over a raw wound. "How is he, Jethro?"

"I don't know, Jen," Gibbs' voice sounded tender, he sighed. Gibbs glanced around to look at Ziva. "For her sake. I hope he makes it."

The doors of the operating theater swinging open interrupted Gibbs. He caught a glimpse of Tony as he was rushed past at great speed. Ziva rushed past a second later to catch up with them.

"Gotta go, Jen. I've just passed some doctor and nurse transporting DiNozzo somewhere," Gibb said quickly.

"I want an update soon, Jethro," Jenny replied, disconnecting her end.

"Me too," Gibbs whispered. Ziva returned as he disconnected. "Where did they take him?"

"Up to ICU," Ziva said, her voice filled with emotion at her next words, "The doctor thinks it's touch and go at the moment."

A/N: So what do you all think? Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear in the TV show. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in the story are all mine_

_A/N: Enjoy, I wanted to at least have a look at both ladies. Thanks to Abbyforever for her Betaing skills with the rest of this story, thanks Tammy. Kandon_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen in a trance-like state, almost the same way as he had been when Kate died. Behind him Ziva walked in. She looked tired. McGee looked up from his desk and rose, "Boss…"

"Later McGee," Gibbs replied, his voice having a soft quality.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as she ran over to him, Gibbs turned around and Abby's arms wrapped around his neck in a strong hug. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Abby choked the words out as her eyes welled with tears, "He's not going to die like Kate…I don't know how much I could stand of something like that happening again, Gibbs."

"Me too Abs," Gibbs whispered, he himself being on the verge of tears.

McGee walked away from Gibbs and Abby and stood over Ziva's desk she stared blankly at the computer that wasn't even switched on, "Ziva."

"Sorry McGee," Ziva shook herself from her stunned state.

"You okay," McGee asked carefully.

Ziva looked him in the eye, "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't returned all that flirting. It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so attracted to…"

McGee broke her train of thought. These were dangerous thoughts, "Hey Ziva, it's not your fault. He got sloppy, I got sloppy," He turned to Gibbs, "Okay bad idea, Gibbs doesn't get sloppy but we all have bad days, this one was just bad for Tony."

"If he dies then it's all my fault," Ziva whispered, "I used to not let things like this get to me at home or when I was on an operation for Mossad. Now, look. I have become a wreck, yes?"

"You just care about a friend that is important to you, you know." McGee said trying to make her feel better.

"Can you drive me back to the hospital, I don't think I'm in any state to drive," Ziva asked him, _Tony is more than a friend McGee, I do care about him just far more strongly than I would care to openly admit._

"Sure," McGee nodded, he turned to Gibbs who was still holding Abby tight as she cried into his shoulder, "Boss we're just going back to the hospital." All Gibbs did was give him a stunned sort of nod. McGee lead Ziva to the elevator and the two of them disappeared.

XXXXXXXXX

_Tony stood on the beach looking up and down for any sign of Kate. The heat of this so called paradise still made him feel like he was in Hawaii. Tony pulled his long sleave shirt off and dumping it on the ground and sitting down on it. He glanced down at the scars where the bullet holes had been, where the blood had been. "What the hell?_

"_It happens when you die or when you make the choice,"Kate answered from suddenly out of nowhere._

_Tony jumped out of his skin, he turned to face her. "Crap, don't do that, Kate!_

_Kate gave him a teasing smile, "Sorry…new habits I'm afraid, if Gibbs could see me now!"_

_Tony grinned at her, she was wearing the bikini again. "If Gibbs saw you now Kate, he'd have a fit."_

"_Oh you're so funny, Tony" Kate glared at him, "Can you at least concentrate on thinking of me wearing more!"_

_Tony smiled again, "Well I can think of you wearing less, but more is a little complicated."_

"_You're, sick you know that," Kate said, then she sat down next to him ignoring Tony's roving eyes. "So have you thought about going back?"_

"_What if I wanted to stay here with you Kate?" Tony said the smile disappearing from his face, "What would happen? What consequences would they face? I mean come on they're the closest thing to a real loving family."_

"_You love her, don't you?" Kate said reading the truth in Tony's eyes._

_Tony rose from the sand, "You don't understand…" He growled as he started walking down the beach, "It's not all about her!"_

XXXXXXXX

The beep of machines, the artificial breathing apparatus, all the cords, the IV drip. These things were familiar to Ziva but in so many depressing sad ways. She had watched her mother drift away into death on life-support. Even the word brought a whole new meaning to life and death. Looking at Tony now, gave her the feeling of dread that she had had with her Mother.

"You okay?" McGee asked softly watching Ziva.

"Yes McGee, I'm fine" Ziva whispered, "I've been into ICU many times, mostly when friends have been totally burned or ripped to shreds by Hamas or Hezbollah suicide bombers."

"Sorry," McGee said quietly. To his surprise Ziva turned and buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him as she burst into tears. McGee awkwardly held her close. "Hey I'm sure he'll be fine, after all he survived the plague." McGee's phone rang, he pulled off his belt and opened it, "Yeah Boss!" He whispered.

"What are you whispering for McGee," Gibbs voice usually full of authority now sounded, drawn and raspy.

"I'm in ICU boss," McGee whispered, "Can I call you back in ten?"

"I'll be waiting," Gibbs replied before hanging up. McGee put his phone away. "Ziva I've got to go call Gibbs, can you do without me," he whispered into her ear. Ziva nodded against his shoulder. McGee slowly but softly broke her hold on him and slipped back out the door to ICU and outside to call Gibbs.

XXXXXXXX

_Kate rose and followed Tony down the beach, she watched as he kicked sand and pretended to punch an invisible person. "Tony!?" Kate called after him._

_Tony stopped and turned on her, "What Kate?"The bikini wasn't having any effect on him at the moment. Even if she had pulled off the towel around her neck, Tony's anger would have treated as if she was wearing a suit._

"_What did you mean, 'It's not about her'?" Kate said standing toe-to-toe with him. The aroma of him in her nostrils turning her slightly to jelly. She had forgotten what it was like around the man, she'd been too long away from him. Tony eyed her for a moment, "Promise if I answer the question, you answer mine?"_

"_Yes," Kate nodded with sincerity. _

_Tony nodded, the boyish smile returning, "All right then," Tony pulled Kate into his arms and kissed her long and slowly. Kate's legs buckled and Tony gently lowered her down as the waves began to wash over both of them._

XXXXXXXX

Alarms started going off as Tony's heartrate dropped considerably. Ziva awoke suddenly to see a male nurse rush into the room with an epipen of Adrenaline. Her eyes widened as he stabbed the pen into Tony's chest and injected him with a dose of adrenaline. Tony's heart-rate began to improve as the adrenaline took effect. The nurse glanced around to see Ziva sitting in the chair at the end of the bed, in wide-eyed shock. "Are you okay, Miss?"

"He's alright, isn't he?" Ziva's voice trembled as she asked tears welling up again.

The nurse smiled at her, "Yeah, I got here quickly enough," He walked over to the heart-rate monitor, "I can't understand though, his heart-rate was normal, there was nothing abnormal, but all the signs point to a sudden lack of adrenaline and blood circulation."

"Is that bad?" Ziva said voice still quivering, she had managed to control the tears.

"No not bad, just really unusual," The male nurse shook his head, then looked at her, "What were you doing when it started?"

"Nothing, I was asleep," Ziva said rubbing her eyes.

_A/N: Hmm, well Tony may not want to come back after what he and Kate have just been doing. Hehe. Please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. Belisarius Productions and CBS own all the characters. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine. If you want to use them at all, then all you have to do is ask._

_A/N: Hmm what is going to happen??? A big thank you to my friend, EmyPink, you inspired me to write this, thanks to __**All These Things That I've Done.**__ Thanks to Abbyforever for her awesome betaing skills with this story. Kandon_

Ziva leaned over and stroked Tony's hair, it was nice to touch him and be so close to him without the prying eyes and tongues of anyone speculating. Particularly Gibbs, Ziva bent over and kissed Tony on the forehead, before rising and heading for the door. McGee returned as she left the room, "Can you drop me off at home?" 

"Sure," McGee said as they left ICU.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs sat at his desk, he hadn't felt like this since…he refused to say her name. He took a drink of his coffee before he let his thoughts wander.

"_You always had me on a leash…" Tony stood there in his bloody shirt and blood dripping out of the wounds, "Why did you have to make me feel restricted?"_

"I wanted to protect you Tony!" Gibbs muttered to himself.

"_So now I'm dying because of you…real fair, Boss!" Tony snarled._

"Quit it, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted angrily, "It wasn't my fault you let your guard down! You did, not me! You got yourself involved with her, I told you to remember rule 12 did you listen! Like hell you listened!" Gibbs was on his feet staring at the apparition, he turned and noticed some of his colleagues around the office were staring at him. "I'm sorry!" Gibbs muttered before he sat down. Whack! Wincing as he Gibb-slapped himself hard. "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness!" he said before his phone rang. He picked it up, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Jethro, can I see you in my office." Jenny asked softly, in her disarming way.

Gibbs let out a breath, "Be right up."

XXXXXXXX

_Tony held Kate close as they lay naked in the sand. With Kate, Tony had never imagined her being the way she had, sure Ziva…Tony shook his head, Ziva could take care of herself, Kate was the one he wanted to be with. "Kate?" Tony whispered quietly. _

_Kate head rose from his chest and looked up at him, being here with Tony had satisfied that dream she'd always secretly had about them together, "Hmm!?"_

"_You have to answer my questions," Tony whispered to her._

_Kate sighed, as she quickly pulled the bikini back on and draped the wet towel around her neck again. "If you stay here with me," the way she said it made Tony feel comfortable, "Shall we see?"_

"_How?" Tony asked, pulling on the only piece of clothing he could find; a pair of boardshorts._

_Kate rose, "Follow me." Tony got up and followed after her._

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs entered Jenny's office; he walked over to the table and sat down. Running his hands through his hair he turned to look over at Jenny. She looked at him over her glasses, "Well, that was an interesting little dummy-spit, Jethro." Jenny rose from her desk and walked over to the table, "What was that all about?"

"I've never told anyone, not even Tony," Gibbs grudgingly answered, "The night Kate died her ghost or an apparition of some kind bothered me with questions."

"Tony appeared the same way," Jenny asked concerned, anybody else would have called for a psychiatrist, but Jenny knew Gibbs.

"Yeah!" Gibbs chuckled sarcastically, "He appeared all right, got me angry enough to make me think it was DiNozzo."

"He's not dead Jethro," Jenny said placing her hand on his, Gibbs looked into her eyes. Jenny continued, "You're like a father who loves him. You want him to still obey rules that you lay down. In some ways that's good in others its bad."

Gibbs looked at her, "I just didn't want Tony to get hurt or to lose someone. Look at Ziva, she allowed that rule to be broken and look at her now."

Jenny smiled, "She's not acting any less than you. To you both Tony is the son you never had and the man that Ziva wants. If breaking the rule is such a crime…" Jenny paused for along moment, Gibbs and she held each others gaze, "Then I broke it a long time ago Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

XXXXXXXX

Ducky sat at his desk he held up a photo of Tony's first day. It had been taken by Gerald when they had had a lull in the case they were working on. "Oh Anthony, I know I'm a doctor but I wish I knew less than I do now."

"Ducky?" Abby hoarsely asked, Ducky turned around and he could see she had been crying, "He's going to be alright, isn't he?"

Ducky smiled at her warmly and held out his arms, "Come here, Abigail." Abby ran over and burst into tears all over again. "Abby, I'm not sure. I am a doctor but Intensive Care is a whole new field to be guessing in, particularly if my business is in the dead human beings."

"He can't die, Ducky," Abby whispered, "I mean if he does Gibbs will go spare, McGee will be thrust into a situation that he's still not ready for and…and Ziva…" Abby buried her face into Ducky's shoulder.

"What about Ziva, my dear," Ducky asked, he looked up as Jimmy Palmer walked in. "Oh Mr. Palmer, would you be good as to get some tissues for Abigail here."

"Sure Doctor," Jimmy's face looked drawn and puffy.

Abby looked at him, "Ducky, Ziva loves Tony!"

"Are you sure my dear?" Ducky asked surprised. "I could have sworn they would hate each other's guts outside work."

Jimmy returned and Abby looked at him, Jimmy nodded, "Doctor, Tony…" he paused, "Tony and Ziva are dating!"

"Why didn't I know about it before?" Ducky said even further surprised.

"Most people don't know," Abby said reassuringly, "McGee doesn't even know."

"Ah the big question is 'Does Jethro know?' " Ducky asked.

"If he doesn't then he soon will," Jimmy glanced at Abby, "He's up with the Director!"

_A/N: Let me know what you think! Also it's all in the mind, he didn't do it physically. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. They all are owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay so I know Tony's been a bit of a bastard with Ziva, when it comes to Kate but don't worry, everything will turn out alright. Thank you Tammy, I appreciate all your help, Kandon_

The car pulled over to the side of the road outside a block of apartments. McGee shut the engine off, "Okay here you go…um," Ziva looked at him, McGee started again, "Um, I have a…no never mind."

"What is it Tim?" Ziva asked confused.

"Look, I know it's none of my business…but," McGee was struggling to ask the simple question, he took a long deep breath, "You and Tony are going out, aren't you?"

"Come on Tim," Ziva tried to laugh the suggestion off, but the way McGee was looking at her. She lowered her head, "How did you know?"

"Abs let it slip when we went out for dinner a couple of nights ago," McGee said sighing. "Look, you love him, he loves you that the way it should be, hang the rules."

Ziva shook her head, "That's how Tony ended up where he is, McGee!"

"That's true," McGee said as Ziva opened the door. "Goodnight," McGee said as Ziva slammed the door. McGee pulled the car out and drove away. Ziva climbed the steps into the lobby of her apartment block.

She stopped by the door and lent her head against door frame, a tear trickled down her cheek, "Please come back to me, I can't lose another person I love."

XXXXXXXX

_Kate knelt down by a rock pool, she looked up at him, "You want the answers to the questions you seek, you have to look." Kate looked at him, "I've seen things that could come true for you because my life was intertwined with yours at one stage." Tony took her hand, Kate looked at his boyish smile, she smiled back. "That's what I miss about you Tony!"_

"_Thanks Kate," Tony said, then Tony turned his attention to the pool and looked in._

_The pool swirled and an angelic voice spoke, "You wish to know the two paths?"_

_Tony nodded, "Yes, what would happen if I accepted staying dead and returning alive?"_

"_You request is granted Anthony DiNozzo," The angelic voiced replied. The waves rippled slightly as Tony and Kate watched, "Here is what will happen if you don't return!"_

_Tony saw a funeral, he saw Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Jenny honour him. Gibbs wasn't anywhere. The scene changed. Gibbs was in his basement, he pulled his rifle from the case, pressing it against his temple... "No, Gibbs!" Tony yelled frantically. The scene changed again, McGee was sitting in a quiet office area, Ziva was packing up her stuff. Tony eyes widened when a handsome young man escorted her away from the bullpen. "Ziva!" Tony whispered, pain in his voice. Kate watched him, pain in her eyes as well, how could Tony suddenly forget her. The final scene saw McGee walk into a warehouse, without taking cover and he was hit by three bullets to the chest, a figure walked over to him and put a round through his head. "McGee!" Tony shouted, he looked away as he dry wretched, "This can't be happening?"_

_Kate placed a hand on his bare back, "It's not. this is what will happen if you don't return." Kate grabbed his face and pulled it to hers, "Look at me Tony, you have a choice, think everything through."_

XXXXXXXX

"They're what!" Gibbs exploded as he rose from his chair.

Jenny sighed, even breaking the news this way had not stopped his anger. Jen went into Director mode again. "They've been seeing each other. They sleep together, they love each other. Leroy!"

"Hey," Gibbs pointed at her, "Your not a wife…you can't use that!"

"What, so just because I don't wear a band of gold on my finger…" Jenny started angrily.

"Is that what you want Jen," Gibbs threw up his hands, "Since when did this discussion start with you and me. I seem to remember someone leaving me to the French police a long time ago."

Jenny lost it, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you continue to hold that over me you'll find yourself in the most isolated base this man's navy has!"

"Good, I'll be far away from you," Gibbs left slamming the door, Jenny broke down into tears as she hadn't in a long time.

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, McGee and Abby didn't look up from the computer. "I'm going for coffee!" He left the bullpen and entered the elevator.

"You get that Ducky?" Abby asked as she and McGee watched the good doctor sitting at his computer watching the screen intently.

"This was an excellent idea my boy," Ducky turned to look up at the computer. "Just remember to cover your tracks."

"So what do you think?" McGee said glad to be back in the office again.

"Oh I think our director and gallant leader are using Tony as a means to have a proper husband/wife quarrel that has needed to happen a long time ago. We may hear wedding bells in not too distant future." Abby wrapped her arms around McGee and gave him a great big hug.

_A/N: Okay so interesting turn of events yes? Hope your enjoying this. Kandon._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Well we left the situation in an interesting way, please read and review. A big thanks to Tammy, your help is really appreciated, thanks, Enjoy Kandon._

Gibbs walked slowly down the hallway in ICU, in his hand he carried a cup of his favourite blend. But at the moment he hadn't touched it, and even if he had it would have tasted like liquid charcoal. He was watching the rush of ICU nurses and Doctor's as they went in and out of Tony's room. For the first time since Shannon and Kelly's death, Gibbs gut churned. It wasn't something he liked the feel of. He slowed as he reached the room, the doctor stepped out letting out a breath, "That was too damn close!"

"What happened Doc?" Gibbs asked before the Doctor could leave.

The Doctor looked at him suspiciously, "Are you his father?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes, so are you going to tell me what just happened?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. DiNozzo," The Doctor started, Gibbs ignored the name given him. After all, Tony was the closest thing to a son so he'd be damned if he didn't know what happened. "His heart-rate slowed earlier and we injected him with adrenaline to speed it up. But just now his heart-rate tripled in speed, we were afraid we'd lose him. So we had to give him an electrical shock to avoid his heart causing him damage. He's in the clear now but we'll have to monitor him for the time being. This is not normal, has he ever had a trauma that he wouldn't want to live through or someone he wouldn't want to leave if he had a choice?"

Gibbs thought of Kate, _maybe Tony…that's ridiculous_, he thought Gibbs shook his head, "No I don't think so, and it's possible though he lost a partner a couple of years back that he was close to."

"That could be it," The Doctor nodded, "Its possible he's either remembering her or he's somewhere else," The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

Gibbs snorted, "You telling me…"

"Yes!" The doctor said before turning his attention to a nurse who was calling him from down the hallway. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, and walked into the room. The beeping sound of the monitor reminding him of his own hospital visit, his memory was still foggy about some things.

He sat down in the chair at the end of the bed, "What am I going to do with you Tony?" Gibbs said in his fatherly way as he looked at the unconscious young man lying on the bed.

XXXXXXXXX

_Kate let go and Tony looked down at the pool, the waves rippled again and he watched the scene again. Tony was sitting in the hospital bed sitting on the end was Ziva, Gibbs stood with the rest, McGee, Palmer, Ducky and Jenny. The next scene changed to Tony walking into the bullpen again, looking better. Suddenly it showed a wedding, Gibbs stood at the altar, Jenny walked down the isle led by Ducky. He, Ziva and McGee were part of the wedding party. The next scene was one where Ziva was wearing a diamond ring. Kate rose and walked away at this point, Tony stayed not wanting to loose a second. Another wedding, his own in fact now, Director David led Ziva down the isle. A hospital room suddenly came into view, Ziva held a baby girl. The final scene showed, Gibbs handing his badge to Tony, he whispered hoarsely, proud tears running down his face, "Thanks Boss!"_

Tony looked up as the images disappeared, Kate was sobbing by a rock. Her shoulders racked with every sob. Tony walked over, "Katie," Tony pulled her into his arms, Kate accepting them easily.

"I'm sorry Tony!" Kate struggled to say as she sobbed into his chest, "My own desire for you to want to stay is clouding the issue here."

"Katie," Tony whispered into her ear, "I love you…if I could change the world for you…I would."

Kate nodded slowly, "I know Tony!"

"But, I can't stay," Tony whispered, causing Kate to sob further into his chest.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs walked into the bullpen earlier than normal, he'd spent most of the evening sitting next to Tony and praying that he'd come through. Gibbs was glad he had managed to get his morning coffee, he walked around to his desk and sat down. Looking at his screen he was completely oblivious to the person next to him or so the person thought. "Can I do something for you Director?" Gibbs asked in a clipped manner.

"I don't want to fight, Jethro," Jenny's soft voice spoke behind him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jethro, I cause you pain and…"

Gibbs turned around, letting jenny's hand stay where it was, "What did I tell you about apologising Jen?" Never apologise…

"I know Jethro, except that this time it's important that I do." Jenny said, there was pain in the voice and her eyes were rimmed with tears, Gibbs noticed.

"All right," Gibbs said as he rose, he pulled her into his arms. Jenny sobbed into his shoulder.

When Jenny finally was able to speak again she looked into his eyes, "How's our boy doing Jethro?"

"The doctor said that he's been causing trouble," Gibbs grinned, "But I'm not sure since last night."

A/N: Okay so I'm wrapping up the story so I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on the TV show; if I did I would have made me the writer of season four. As it happens I don't and Belisarius Productions and CBS own them. The original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Okay so I'm wrapping this story up now so I hope you've enjoyed it. A thanks to EmyPink for letting me use Dr Winchester-Diggins from __**All These Things That I Have Done**__, thanks Em! Thanks to Abbyforever who set aside sometime for me, you're a great help thanks Tammy, Kandon_

"What's happened so far?" Jimmy walked over to Ducky's computer that sat on his desk. "I hope we see something interesting soon." Ducky looked up, the smile that was on his face rolled away slowly, his eyes looking past Jimmy leaning over his shoulder.

"Something interesting, Palmer?" Gibbs asked brusquely.

"I…ah…um, yes the Doctor wanted to see the test results of the blood samples…um," Jimmy tried to say as Gibbs walked closer to him and eyed him suspiciously.

Ducky saved the day, "Ah, Jethro, just the person I wanted to talk with." Ducky led Gibbs away from the computer screen and over to one of the tables that the dead Marine Corporal lay on, "How is he?"

"Can't be certain Duck…" Gibbs shrugged, as he placed his hand on Ducky's shoulder, "What's McGee done that you're trying to hide from me?"

"Ah…" Ducky said with slight surprise.

XXXXXXXX

"_Please, I need you to stay," Kate sobbed into his chest._

_Tony felt like he was being ripped in two, he wanted to stay but he wanted to leave and if he could he would have taken Kate with him. "Katie!" Tony pulled her away from him so that she was looking into his eyes. "If things had been different I would have ended up marrying you in the end…we would have two maybe three kids."_

_Kate stared at him with wide eyes at every word he spoke, "You're serious?"_

"_Deadly," Tony nodded as he held her gaze, "We would have had two little girls Isabelle and Emily, our son would have been Jason. We would have seen them grow up to be great kids they would have gone to University and had their own kids." Kate could see that he had thought this through a long time ago._

"_Tony…" Kate started, she was worried that she would breakdown again into tears._

"_Let me finish Kate…" Tony said, as he wiped another tear that ran down her face, "We would have grown old together and we would have been happy. I always loved you and I will always will. You will always have a piece of my heart."_

"_Tony…" Kate lost it again, the kid's names, the growing old together had shaken her to the core. She held on to Tony tightly refusing to let go, "Please, I need you!"_

"_They need me too Kate," Tony said tears running down his face, "I need to go back." Tony pulled Kate from around his waist and he took a step back._

"_I love you!" Kate could just manage._

"_I know!" Tony said, as the paradise around him began to fade. Kate dropped to her knees her eyes locking with his until he disappeared from the surrounding white light._

_Kate chest heaved under the towel and she whispered, "Take care of her Tony!" Before Kate also suddenly disappeared in a brilliant white light._

Tony jolted out of bed, he looked around him. The heart-rate monitor was going crazy the light on the life support flashed. A doctor rushed in, "Can you understand me?" Tony nodded quickly. The doctor continued, "Give me a thumbs up if you want the tubes out."

Tony made a thumb up with his right hand. The tube slid from his throat, before a breathing mask was placed over his mouth, "I love you Kate!" he wheezed before his energy disappeared and his eyes closed as sleep took him.

XXXXXXXX

Ziva hadn't really slept the whole night; she would have been better off trying to sleep at NCIS headquarters. She rose from her soft bed, every time she closed her eyes she imagined Tony and Kate together. It hurt to think that she could lose Tony to the dead. Ziva got dressed and ready for work earlier than expected; she grabbed a banana and an apple. Closing the door to her apartment she ran down the stairs to her Red Mini Cooper.

Climbing in, she started the car. Reversing the mini out she turned onto the street when her cell phone began to ring. Pulling over she flipped it open, "Ziva David?"

"Oh, Miss. David," The unfamiliar voice said on the other end of the phone, "You're Mr. DiNozzo's second emergency contact…"

"Is he okay?" Ziva said worriedly cutting the person off at the other end.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm only administration, we're just having trouble getting onto his first emergency contact," The person on the other end of the phone as if looking at a paper, "A…Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

Ziva sighed, "How can I help you?"

"Let me just put the Doctor through," The person said before the click of mute was heard.

Ziva looked around out of her car, "Come on, I need to get to work!"

"Miss. David?" A male voice asked on the other.

"Yes?" Ziva asked tentatively.

"Ah, excellent," The man said on the other end, "I'm Doctor Winchester-Diggins, I'm ringing to inform you that Mr. DiNozzo is awake!" Ziva sat there in the car, shocked by the news. She remained there totally paralysed by the news. Doctor Winchester-Diggins spoke again, "Miss. David, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, sorry Doctor," Ziva said snapping out of her stupour, "I'll be there shortly!" Snapping the phone closed, before she turned back into the traffic and heading in the opposite direction of work, driving directly for Bethesda Naval Hospital. Ziva looked up towards the sky, "Thank you!"

XXXXXXXX

"You mean to tell me McGee," Gibbs growled at Timothy McGee and Abby Scuito in the elevator, "That you and Abby were…" He was interrupted by his phone ringing. He flipped it open, "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Jethro!" Jenny said surprised at his gruff response.

"Sorry Jen," Gibbs eased his tone allowing McGee and Abby a chance to exchanged glances, "Yeah what can I do for you?"

"He's awake," Jenny said the joy in her voice audible in Gibbs' ears.

Gibbs allowed a small relaxing smile pass over his face, "Thanks Jen!" His faced changed as he looked at both McGee and Abby, "You pull a stunt like that again and I'll throw you to the fishes, got it." McGee and Abby nodded, both looked sombre. Abby more so, Gibbs rarely snarled at her, Gibbs sighed, "Tony's awake…"

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, I knew he would be okay!"

"Abs," Gibbs said quietly, "You want to go see him you'll have to let go of me."

Abby let go quickly, "Sorry Gibbs, for both things." Gibbs smiled, he kissed her on the forehead. The elevator doors opened. Ducky stood outside along with Jimmy Plamer, "Duck he's awake!"

"Ah, excellent," Ducky said cheerfully, "Has anyone seen Ziva?"

_A/N: Okay one more chapter then I'm done._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on the TV show; if I did I would have made me the writer of season four. As it happens I don't and Belisarius Productions and CBS own them. The original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: the last chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks to Abbyforever who set aside sometime for me, you're a great help thanks Tammy, Kandon_

He felt the soft touch of someone stroking his head, the person was close beside him. He could just hear the person's breath, he could smell them a beautiful scent of perfume was in the air. Tony didn't open his eyes hoping that whoever it was, it could be Kate. He knew in his heart it wasn't, instead of the hurt he usually felt when he thought of her he now found he had a sense of peace. He let out a long breath. The moist touch of lips on his forehead, that made his scalp tingle with excitement and peacefulness. "I have to go to work, Tony," said a familiar voice, that continued, "Gibbs will kill me when I get in today, I know you're a good excuse but even Gibbs has limits. I think he's still angry at me, I better go." The footfalls stopped at the door.

"Ziva!" Tony cracked open his eyes, a soft smile played over his face as Ziva turned around to look at him. "Hi," he croaked as Ziva stood there.

"Hi," Ziva whispered back as she stood there. Then Ziva almost jumped onto the bed as she put both her hands around his jaw and pressed her forehead to his. "I'm sorry Tony!"

Their eyes met, Tony managed to raise his hand to her face and stroke her hair, "it's not your fault! I was stupid!" Ziva eyes began to glisten as she broke the intimateness, Tony managed with the last bit of his reserved strength to make her look at him with his hand under her chin, "Hey, hey what happen to the cold as ice attitude I'm used to seeing?"

Ziva whipped the tears from her eyes, "It melted. I thought I lost you to Kate. To the dead, that I'd never get to tell you what I've always felt!"

"Shh…" Tony whispered placing his finger on Ziva's lips, "I'm here now."

Ziva pulled his finger from her lips, taking his hand in her hands. They both turned as they heard noise outside the room. The door opened and Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, Abby and Jimmy walked in. "DiNozzo!" were the first words from Gibbs' lips.

"Hey boss…urff " Tony began, Gibbs cut him off with a slap to the back of the head, "Thanks Boss, it's great to know you care!"

"I set those rules for a reason…" Gibbs began to lecture Tony.

"Ah Jethro!" Ducky said stepping up next to Gibbs.

"Yeah Duck?" Gibbs asked turning to his old friend. Gibbs read the look on Ducky's face and sighed, "Fine," Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva, "It's good to have you back Tony."

"Thanks Boss!" Tony said, he didn't feel perturbed by Gibbs' lecture on the rules, after what he'd seen in both futures. Tony was glad to have Gibbs slapping him and ordering him around. "I'm glad you're here…that you are still going to play a large and great part in my future!" As Tony finished, Gibbs nodded at walked out of the room ashamed to see the tears of joy run down his face. Ducky quietly followed him as far as the door before turning back to the happy group within the ICU room.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed as she rushed forward and wrapping her arms around Tony's neck, in an almost chokehold.

"Thanks…Abs…Abs…you're…choking…me," Tony managed before Abby broke her hard hold on him.

"Great to have you back Tony!" McGee said less enthusiastically, patting Tony on the shoulder.

Tony grinned at McGee, he knew what would have happened if he hadn't come back, "Thanks Tim, I could let you get yourself killed on my account!" Tony nodded at Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy!"

"Good to see you awake Tony!" Jimmy said as he shook Tony's hand.

"Ah, Anthony!" Ducky said clasping Tony's hand, "I'm glad you are all right. I was worried that my knowledge of the injuries would betray me to my faith in your recovery."

"Well thanks for your strength Duck!" Tony said with a warm smile, "I'm really glad that you were proven wrong." With that the people within the room began to talk all at once. Tony watched as people chatted to each other grateful for his recovery. He searched for Ziva in the little room. She sat in the chair in the corner watching him. "I love you." Tony mouthed.

"I know," Ziva mouthed back, a smile that made her face glow.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs descended the steps of the hospital, he was oblivious of anyone or anything, he walked quickly towards the car. Ignoring a familiar voice calling him he climbed into the vehicle. He sat there for a moment, "That was too close Tony!" He started the car, it purred and he reversed the car. He didn't bother to look at his rear-vision mirror he would have seen a woman standing in the middle of the road watching him leave.

Gibbs drove home quietly. The car pulled into the drive, Gibbs shut off the engine. He climbed out of the car and walked over to the front door. He opened the door, and walked inside, walking over to the fridge he pulled a beer out of the fridge. He walked into the bedroom; he stripped off and climbed into the shower.

Minutes later he was working on the new boat that he was building. The smell of the cut timber calming him somewhat more then any beer of even the bourbon could. He smiled to himself, "No worries no hassles now…just!" What was it? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of high heels on the stairs.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jenny said descending the stairs.

"Director this is my house," Gibbs started, "What makes you think you can barge in like a wife?"

Jenny stepped up to him and let her true feeling show, the feelings that she had hidden for so long, "Because I might actually want to be a wife!"

Gibbs looked at her with surprise, "You want to be my wife? Do you know what you're saying Jen? You want to fight like this all the time!"

"Yes, Jethro," Jenny nodded, "I couldn't think of another person I would want to argue with more!" The smell of Jenny's perfume was becoming intoxicating; it reminded him of the stuff she wore that night when they went to dinner in Paris. 

Gibbs smiled crookedly, "You'll regret this, my other wives did!"

Jenny smiled at him, "I think I'll survive!" Gibbs pulled Jenny close and kissed her long and slow. The future had began and only Tony knew where it would lead.

_A/N: Okay thanks to everyone who read this, thank you. I thought it would be nice to add a bit of Jibbs to the equation._


End file.
